


【南以颜喻】张颜齐你今天写日记了没！

by vivigloria



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivigloria/pseuds/vivigloria
Summary: 摘要：年纪大了忘事儿忘得厉害，老伴说，要不你写写日记？
Relationships: 南以颜喻
Kudos: 6





	【南以颜喻】张颜齐你今天写日记了没！

日记体，两人携手相伴到老年的设定。一方阿兹海默症设定。南以颜喻only，重庆大三角友情向。小短篇一发完。

以下正文。

——————————————————————————

2076年 3月20日 晴 心情一般好

我叫张颜齐，是个音乐制作人。

老家重庆，老伴周震南。无儿无女，有狗一条，名叫七仔。现在家住XX市XX丽景X幢。紧急联系人是我南哥，电话号码15XXXXXXXXX。

中午吃了山药排晚饭吃了清炒茼蒿、熘鸡片、米饭，吃完饭带七仔在门口小花园散步，南哥跟在后面。

今天份的鱼油和卵磷脂吃过了，勿再吃。

准备十点钟准点睡觉。

以上。

布置的作业应付完了，南哥在洗漱，偷偷写点别的。

嫌我记性差，要求我每天必须写日记，一方面记事，一方面锻炼大脑，说怕我最后连他是谁都记不住了。这怎么可能？最近忘事确实比之前多一点，但只要我是张颜齐，我身边那个人绝对是周震南，没的说，不可能忘。 

别人家可能上了岁数就互相叫名字，嫌昵称肉麻，但我南哥年轻时候就说了，不管多大年纪，该叫他南哥还要叫南哥，该叫我七七还是叫七七，不管六十岁，七十岁，八十岁都要这样。你看我连这个都记得，这是我们二十多岁的时候说的话，到现在五十多年了！别怕，我会记得你。

2017年3月25日 多云 心情平静

今日无事发生，在家待了一天。

老伴周震南。无儿无女，有狗一条，名叫七仔。现在家住XX市XX丽景X幢。南哥的电话号码15XXXXXXXXX。

久违地外卖了披萨。南哥说不能多吃，偶尔过过嘴瘾，所以我们两个人只点了一个中等大小的。确实有点不好消化，绕着各个屋子走了二十多圈。

现在的外卖软件和我们那时候差别也太大了，打开之后差点不会用，老了老了。

附：鱼油和卵磷脂已吃。

2076年4月2日 阴 心情愉快

今天姚琛打视频电话来了。

他倒是没明显变老，但是记性是不是差了，盯着我的脸看半天，还能叫错名字。按理说家乡水土挺养人的，怎么记忆力退化得还不如我呢？南哥快别总说我了，看看姚琛吧。

他孙子今年考大学，叫什么来着，反正是本地挺好的一个学校。他也是有福气，女儿女婿孙子都在身边，三代同堂天伦之乐。挺好，比我俩热闹。

不过七仔叫起来，一条狗顶得上一大家子人。

有点想老家了，写完叫上南哥一起去翻一翻相册。

附：家住XX丽景X幢。老伴电话号码15XXXXX●XXXX。

2076年5月9日 晴 心情不太好

因为洗没洗脚的问题和南哥生气了。

我明明就洗了，他非说我没洗，还和我吵，不可理喻。

不高兴，不写了。

2076年6月13日 小雨 

家里来了个人，非说自己是南哥，怎么可能，我不认识他。也不知道他怎么进来的。一开始想喊家里的狗，结果想不起来狗叫啥名字了，还好狗认得我这个主人。但狗好像也认得那个人，不咬也不叫，我没办法，只好和他说再不出去就报警，才把他吓走。

过了一会儿南哥从外面回来了。这才是我老伴，之前那个是假的。

南哥心情不太好，问他也不说，反而直问我记不记得自己是谁。我说我当然记得，我是张颜齐啊。他还是有点沮丧，可我不是答对了吗？

2076年6月10日 阴 

今天出去散步结果找不回来了，还好碰到小区保安，给我送回家。

确实是记性不行了，能忘了南哥长啥样，真是老不中用。

一开始看家里有个不认识的老头，见着我火急火燎冲过来，吓了我一跳。他说是我老伴，但我实在是没印象。我只好问他是不是南哥，我记得我老伴叫这个名字。他说是，我有点不信，结果保安也说他是。

那个保安说他在我们小区值班很久了，都认识我们，让我放心。这个自称我老伴的人告诉我我得了阿兹海默症，记不清人和事，还拿来这个笔记本让我看，问我能不能想起来一点。一开始我还是有点疑虑，直到看到本子上我自己的字，才把心放下来。

觉得有点对不起南哥，他今天肯定特别着急难过。他倒是没说啥，就让我把今天发生的事记下来。我得好好记一下，争取让这种事不要出现第二次。

为了防止我再忘，还是写一下吧。我老伴南哥，大名周震南，比我高，下眼角，挺瘦的。千万千万不要再忘了。

2076年7月9日 晴 

家里来了个不认识的男的，第一眼看倒是挺面善的，就是年纪怎么这么大！

他说他是南哥，我就笑了。南哥是我男朋友，和我差不多大，怎么可能这么多皱纹。他才老实交代说逗我呢，南哥有事出去，怕我一个人无聊，找他过来陪我说说话。不过南哥上哪找来的忘年交朋友，找姚琛不好吗！

这个朋友和我也挺投缘的【水渍】，唯一不好的是他说想看我演出的视频。说实话我自己很少回看曾经的演出，感觉有点自恋又有点尴尬。没办法，主随客便，对方还是个长辈，只好找给他。不过，这次再看感觉是不一样，看到一个年轻稚嫩的自己，明明不比现在小多少，却感觉已经过去很多年了，这种感觉有点奇妙。

不得不说视频画质太差了，上了年头似的，我之前怎么没发现？

对了这个做视频的人我真得批评一下，怎么说也是个挺大的节目，人名都能写错？把我写成周什么什么，我的名字安在了另一个人身上。不过错用我名字的那个人和南哥这个朋友长得真挺像，看在人家受托照顾我，又下厨做了饭的份上，就连带视频里那个人一起原谅吧，【水渍】我很大度的。

这个朋友好像会一直留宿到南哥回来。

希望南哥不要因为我总忘记他生气。我总会记得我爱你。

南哥快点快点回家吧【水渍】。

周震南起床的时候，被沙发上坐着的陌生身影惊到。那人好像在读书，注意到自己之后赶紧抬起头来。

“起来了？”

“这，你，这是……”为什么一大早有个不认识的人在家里？为什么他好像还对我家很熟悉的样子？周震南有点慌张，立刻想转身回房间：“我叫一下我老伴。”

“他一早就出门啦。”沙发上的人叫住了他，用手背抹了抹眼睛，语气平稳笃定。“他社保有点问题，去社区处理一下”。

对方看过来的眼神有一种熟悉的温和，又夹杂着忧郁和宽宥，柔软地包裹上来，让人不觉中放下了所有的违和感和敌意。“那您是？”周震南试探性地问。

“我是你老伴的朋友，他担心你自己一个人在家里磕着碰着，让我来照应着点，等他回来我就走了。”

“给你添麻烦了。”周震南有些不好意思：“怎么称呼？”

“叫我南哥就行。”

“行，南哥你先坐，我去泡个茶。”

张颜齐深深望着那个忙活的背影，熟悉的，深爱的，一直比自己矮一个头的，有点单薄的，随着年龄增长开始些微佝偻的。他重新拿起手中的日记本，伸手抹去纸页上的水滴，把它合起来，放到了一个显眼的地方。

“对了张颜齐，你老伴说了，让你别忘了写日记！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> ————————————
> 
> 应该也算好懂......吧？（心虚
> 
> 写这篇是因为家里有老人也是阿兹海默症，相伴一生的人却在时间的侵蚀下逐渐不认识自己了，对于还清醒的那个人来说，确乎是难以接受的。
> 
> 他忘记了一切，独独记得你的名字。
> 
> 我甚至不能确定这是悲剧还是喜剧。
> 
> 本科的时候有位老师一直是黄手环行动的倡导者，在他的影响下我也关注了一些这样的案例。我不确定失去行动力和失去记忆哪一个更痛苦，希望大家都能关爱家里的老人，关注阿兹海默症患者。
> 
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
